Wenn ein Mädchen sagt
by sallita
Summary: ...lass mich in Ruhe und geh!    Ein neues Oneshot zu Adrian und Alicia :


Ein Oneshot zu Adrian Pucey und Alicia Spinnet.

Man ich bin den Beiden echt verfallen ²

Über Kommis würde ich mich riesig freuen :)

* * *

><p><strong>Wenn ein Mädchen sagt...<strong>

„George!", ich quietschte laut, als ich über seine Schulter geworfen wurde und durch die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Meiner Freundin Angelina erging es nicht anders, sie wurde von Georges Zwillingsbruder förmlich erdrückt.

Es waren viele Jahre vergangen, seit ich sie alle auf einem Fleck erlebt hatte und dann auch noch so unbeschwert. Das letzte Mal war bei unserem letzten Quidditchspiel in Hogwarts. Das war allerdings gefühlte Jahrhunderte her.

Wir hatten alle unsere eigenen Wege eingeschlagen.

„Lass mich runter, du Volltrottel. Wir haben uns doch erst vor etwa 10 Minuten gesehen.", Angelina meckerte ihren Ehemann an und boxte ihn an die Schulter, als sie sich schließlich aus der Umarmung befreit hatte.

„Lina, aber es kam mir wie ein Jahr her.", er küsste sie auf die Schläfe. Ihre Reaktion war ein schütteln ihres Kopfes.

„Ihr Beiden werdet euch auch nicht ändern.", Oliver Wood stand mit stolzem Blick an der Wand gelehnt und hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst ab und an mal so emotional.", aus dem Stolz wurde Erniedrigung und Oliver schaute seine Freundin Katie an.

Ohne weiter auf den folgenden Wortabschlag zu achten, drehte ich mich in der großen Halle Hogwarts um und entdeckte auch direkt das alte Team der Slytherins, die sich alle ziemlich wenig zu erzählen hatten.

„Er ist nicht da.", ich schrak hoch, als George' Stimme dicht an meinem Ohr ertönte. Er wusste genau nach wem ich Ausschau hielt, und legte leicht den Arm um meine Schultern. „Lass es, Alicia.", raunte er mir noch zu, als wir uns zu den Anderen drehten.

Wir hatten nach zehn Jahren ein Jahrgangstreffen von Hogwarts und so kam es, dass wir einen Nachmittag zusammen in unseren alten Häusern verbrachten. Natürlich hatte ich mich direkt mit meinen alten Freunden aus meinem alten Team zusammengesetzt. Immerhin konnten wir uns nicht mehr alle einfach so treffen. Oliver hatte eine Karriere im Ausland und seine Freundin Katie hatte ihn dorthin begleitet und hatte auch direkt als Reporterin für die Tagespresse angefangen. Fred leitete einen der Weasley Läden in England und Angelina hatte es ins Team von London geschafft. George wiederum arbeitete in einem anderen Laden in Spanien. Doch ich, Alicia Spinnet, hatte mein Leben wohl am Meisten geändert.

Ich war nach Japan gegangen und unterrichtete dort an der Zaubererschule Englisch und Zauberkunst.

Ich merkte, dass mein Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen blieb und überlegte fieberhaft, ob ich mich umdrehen sollte, oder es lassen sollte. Ich hatte förmlich gespürt, dass er die Halle betreten hatte. Zu lange waren wir ein Paar gewesen, als das ich es nicht spüren konnte, dass er in meiner Nähe war.

„Vergiss es, du drehst dich jetzt nicht um.", ich hasste George wirklich. Er wusste immer genau, was ich tun wollte und er wusste auch, was am Besten für mich war.

Traurig blickte ich zu ihm hoch und versuchte zu Lächeln.

„Ich hasse dich Weasley.", hauchte ich und er zog mich näher an sich ran.

„Ich weiß und dafür liebe ich dich doch.", er lachte leise und plötzlich schwieg die gesamte Halle. Es folgte eine Willkommensrede von der Schulleiterin Professor McGonagall und ich fühlte mich, als wären die letzten 10 Jahre nie gewesen. Auf einmal war alles wie früher während der Schulzeit.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie das mit euch ist, aber ich wäre für eine kleine Runde Quidditch.", Fred hatte sich zu uns rübergebeugt und seine Augen hatten diesen bekannten und verrückten Glanz in den Augen. Das konnte nichts werden. Die Beiden Zwillinge hatten schon wieder etwas ausgeheckt und dabei musste ich George noch nicht einmal ansehen.

„Ich bin dabei.", Wood stand direkt neben mir und wirkte wie früher. Angelina, Katie und ich nickten grinsend und so machten wir uns nach der Rede direkt auf den Weg zum Feld. Das, was mir wirklich am Meisten gefehlt hatte, war das Spielen. Nicht das Schloss und seine verschiedenen Schichten. Das Gefühl auf dem Besen zu sitzen und ein Teil dieses Teams zu sein.

Als wären wir nie weg gewesen gingen wir auf unsere Umkleidekabine zu, zogen uns um und marschierten mit den Schulbesen aufs Feld.

Was eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschend war, war, dass das Slytherin Team dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte.

„Sieh an, Wood.", Flint grinste mit seiner noch vorhandenen Zahnlücke und blieb direkt vor unserem Kapitän stehen. Außer unserem Alter hatte sich nicht viel verändert.

„Flint.", kam die kühle Antwort. Okay, Wood war auch ruhiger geworden. Sonst war nicht viel anders.

„Freundschaftsspiel?"

„Meinetwegen."

„Uns fehlen jedoch einige Spieler, Wood.", erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ihnen ein Jäger fehlte und zwei Treiber. „Ich selbst werde als Treiber spielen, aber einen von euren Jägern bräuchten wir dennoch. Und Sucher fehlen uns Beiden, wie ich sehe.", er hatte tatsächlich Recht. Ich zählte durch und das bedeutete, dass einer von uns bei den Schlangen mitspielen musste.

„Alicia wird sicher als Jäger für euch spielen.", Wood hatte wohl einen Klatscher an den Kopf bekommen. Ich sollte bei Slytherin mitspielen und dann auch noch gemeinsam mit Adrian? Ich hatte ihn wirklich perfekt ignoriert und nun sollte ich mit ihm zusammenspielen?

„Perfekt. Dann wollen wir mal.", ich hatte wirklich nichts zu entscheiden. Mein Kopf schnellte zu Adrian, der mich anblickte. Seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie hatten die Wärme, die Lebens- und Kampflust verloren. Dabei hatten gerade diese Dinge mich immer an ihm fasziniert.

„Ich muss erstmal was anderes anziehen.", beschwerte ich mich jedoch. Warum konnte ich nicht einfach sagen, dass ich nicht mit Adrian zusammenspielen konnte? Verdammt, das würde doch wohl jeder verstehen, oder nicht?

„Pucey.", Flint blickte mich grinsend an und Adrian schien direkt zu wissen, was sein Freund von ihm wollte.

„Komm mit.", Adrians Stimmte war weniger als ein Flüstern, als er an mir vorbei zu der Umkleidekabine ging. George nickte mir aufmunternd zu und ich folgte meinem Exfreund über das Feld.

„Dann wärmen wir uns wohl erst einmal auf.", hörte ich Woods Stimme und schloss die Tür hinter mir.

Adrian kramte bereits im Schrank nach einem Umhang. Irgendwie ärgerte ich mich darüber, dass gerade ich in diesem Team mitspielen sollte.

„Hier, der müsste dir passen.", er hielt mir einen Hacken vor die Nase und lächelte traurig. „Ich warte vor der Tür."

„Stopp.", ich hatte den Umhang meines Hauses bereits abgelegt und ärgerte mich über diese Situation. Mitten in seiner Bewegung blieb er stehen und schaute mich an.

„Sollte ich es nicht sein, die deprimiert rumlaufen sollte? Du solltest hier glücklich und bis über beide Ohren verliebt rumhüpfen.", endlich konnte ich meine angestaute Wut rauslassen.

Als ich mich damals von ihm getrennt hatte, hatte ich meine Koffer aus unserer Wohnung geschnappt und hatte mich in den ersten Flieger nach Japan gesetzt.

Einen Zettel mit den Worten ‚_Es ist vorbei_' hatte ich liegen gelassen und wollte auch direkt zum Flughafen, doch ich war ihm noch im Treppenhaus begegnet.

‚_Lass mich in Ruhe und geh einfach_.', hatte ich ihm an den Kopf geworfen. Das, was mich am Meisten verletzt hatte, war, dass er einfach zur Seite gegangen war und mich ohne ein Wort hatte gehen lassen.

„Sollte ich das?", seine Stimme holte mich in die Gegenwart zurück und ich nickte verletzt. „Ich sehe das nämlich anders. Du hast mich damals ohne eine Erklärung verlassen Alicia.", was war über die Jahre geschehen, dass er so kaputt wirkte?

„Und sag mir nicht, dass du nicht ganz genau weißt, warum ich das getan habe!", keifte ich ihn an. Was dachte er sich eigentlich wer er war?

„Das einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass ich nach Hause kam – in unser Heim – und du mir mit gepackten Koffern entgegen kamst. Dazu warst du auch noch mehr als verheult und hast mich angeschrieen, dass ich aus dem Weg gehen soll. Seitdem habe ich nie wieder etwas von dir gehört."

„Du hast aber die hälfte der Geschichte vergessen, Adrian!", ich krallte mich in den Umhang der Slytherins und funkelte ihn an.

„Vier Jahre lang waren wir zusammen. Seit dem sechsten Schuljahr und auch zwei Jahre danach noch. Wir sind sogar direkt zusammengezogen. Nie habe ich auch nur die kleinsten Zweifel daran gehabt, dass du meine große Liebe bist. Ich dachte wirklich, dass du mich lieben würdest.", meine Stimme war leiser geworden, doch ich ließ nicht zu, dass er zu Wort kam.

„Ich erzähle dir mal von dem besagten Tag…."

#

Das war vielleicht wieder ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Zum Glück war die letzte Prüfung endlich beendet und ich durfte ab dem nächsten Schuljahr in Hogwarts als Lehrerin anfangen. Eigentlich wollte ich direkt nach der Prüfung zu Adrian, doch er meinte, dass er überhaupt keine Zeit hatte, da im Ministerium ziemlich viel Papierkram auf ihn wartete.

Deswegen hatte ich mich mit meiner Freundin Angelina verabredet, die endlich einen freien Tag hatte. Das Training spannte meine beste Freundin ziemlich ein, weswegen ich froh war, dass ich einige Stunden mit ihr verbringen konnte.

Die Sonne strahlte in Muggellondon und ich schlenderte die Straßen entlang und lief fast an einem Juwelier vorbei, wenn ich dort nicht Adrian gesehen hätte.

Verwundert wollte ich die Tür des Geschäfts öffnen, doch ich hielt inne, als ich eine Frau neben ihm entdeckte. Eine hoch gewachsene Blondine, die ihn förmlich mit ihren Blicken auszog. Sie hatte sich bei ihm unter gehackt und sie schauten sich die verschiedensten Ringe an.

Mir wurde ein wenig flau im Magen und deswegen beobachtete ich das ganze ein wenig mehr.

„Oh Adrian, du bist einfach wunderbar.", eines der Oberlichter war auf und somit konnte ich gedämpft die Stimmen der Beiden vernehmen.

„Was haltest du von diesem Ring?", sie deutete auf einen schlichten goldenen Ring, den ich nicht näher erkennen konnte.

„Dir muss er gefallen. Ich habe von Ringen keine Ahnung und noch weniger von Verlobungsringen.", mein Herz rutschte mir in die Hose. Verlobungsring? Und sie sollte sich einen aussuchen?

„Ja, dann nehmen wir den. Der ist wunderschön.", Adrian verlangte nach dem Ring und schaute ihn sich genauer an. Anerkennend nickte er und ging schließlich in die Knie.

„Josephine Annabelle, möchtest du meine Frau werden?", in dem Augenblick, als sie ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel, lief ich los. Ich lief so lange bis ich zu Hause angekommen war und ohne weiter nachzudenken hatte ich alle meine Sachen in meinen Koffer geschmissen.

Ich musste raus. Raus auf der Wohnung, raus aus London, raus aus meinem Leben.

#

„Den Rest kennst du schon.", beendete ich den Tag und blickte ihn an. Adrian war bleich geworden.

„Was hast du denn geglaubt weswegen ich gegangen bin?", mir standen Tränen in den Augen. Solange hatte ich geglaubt, dass wir gemeinsam alt werden würden und mit diesem Tag hatte alles ein Ende gefunden.

„Ich dachte, dass du mich nicht mehr liebst. Dass du zu viel mit mir bekommen hast und gemerkt hast, dass du eine Lüge lebst.", er meinte es ernst. Er war also nie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass es wegen seiner Anderen gewesen sein konnte?

„Nein, es lag daran, dass du mich betrogen hast.", ich schüttelte den Kopf und wollte mich dafür schlagen, dass ich die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Ich drehte mich um und marschierte auf die Tür zu. Ich konnte das nicht mehr. So oft hatte ich mir vorgestellt, was und wie ich ihm das alles an den Kopf werfen würde, doch nie war in diesen Vorstellungen auch nur eine Träne geflossen.

„Für mich gab und gibt es nur eine Frau und das ist Alicia Spinnet.", ich drehte mich um und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Bald würde er platzen. Aus dem Ziehen in meinem Kopf war ein starkes Pochen geworden.

„Und Josephine Annabelle.", meine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Sie war schon immer ein Teil meines Lebens, aber ist Patrick nicht auch für dich?", ich runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte Patrick denn jetzt damit zu tun? „Du liebst Patrick auch seit du ihn kennst und ich habe es dir nie vorgeworfen, oder?"

„Patrick ist definitiv ein Unterschied zu Josephine Annabelle!", schrie ich ihn an.

„Oh nein. Patrick ist genauso dein Cousin, wie Joanne meine Cousine ist.", es dauerte seine Zeit bis mein Gehirn geschaltet hatte.

Joanne? Josephine Annabelle? Es fiel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. Joanne war die Abkürzung und es handelte sich dabei um seine kleine Cousine, von der er mir ständig erzählt hatte.

„Nein…", ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf, während der nickte.

„Ich hatte dir an dem Tag einen Verlobungsring gemeinsam mit Joanne gekauft.", in meinem Kopf ratterte es. Ich ging eins zu eins das Gespräch der Beiden durch. Adrian hatte noch nie Ahnung von Schmuck gehabt, während er immer bei Geschenken für seine Mutter auf die Hilfe seiner Cousine gehofft.

Tränen liefen mir über das Gesicht. Ich hatte damals alles kaputt gemacht. Ich hätte ihn mit der Situation konfrontieren sollen und nicht wie ein verletzter Teenager einfach weglaufen.

„Mein Fehler war jedoch, dass ich mir deine Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte als du gegangen bist.", seine Augen waren traurig und auch der Glanz fehlte ihnen. Wie sehr ich ihn doch vermisst hatte.

„Wenn ein Mädchen sagt: „Lass mich in Ruhe und geh einfach!"", fing ich an und wischte mir die Tränen weg. „Meint sie in Wirklichkeit: „Kämpf bitte einmal um mich!"", das hatte mir meine Großmutter immer gesagt und genau in dem Augenblick fiel es mir ein.

„Ich hätte dich nie gehen lassen sollen. Es tut mir Leid.", er seufzte und ich konnte nicht anders als wieder mit weinen anzufangen.

Plötzlich fand ich mich in seinen Armen wieder, während er beruhigend auf mich einredete.

„Solange ich lebe werde ich dich nie wieder gehen lassen, das verspreche ich dir.", seine Lippen streiften meine Wange und ich drückte mich an die Liebe meines Lebens.

#

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr uns noch ein paar eurer Spieler gebt, Wood?"

„Solange die sich nicht extra umziehen müssen und wir am Ende nur noch zu Zweit hier sind, Flint."


End file.
